


Lil Ren

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Cheating, Coke, Cream Pie, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Hux, F/M, Killing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo has issues, Marriage, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Sex in a Car, Smut, club, foot play, high, high Kylo ren, mafia, sex is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: You are the wife of the most successful and powerful mafia boss, Kylo Ren. After a wonderful deal you made to help the company. Kylo took you out to celebrate however the anniversary of Snoke’s death seems to have Kylo on edge.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lil Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I don’t know nothing about mafia and medical stuff so don’t come at me. So if something seems wrong just..pretend you didn’t see it, lol. I hope you enjoy it

There are two different kinds of people in New York. The ones who didn't know who Kylo Ren was and the ones who did. The ones who did know about him feared him. They knew Kylo was a very powerful man and with just the snap of fingers he can make anything happen and that scared the shit out of people.

The ones close to him knew the truth about him. Kylo Ren used to be Ben Solo. A boy who was born and raised in New York by a wealthy mother named Leia and by a father called Han, who smuggled weapons into the states. That's why the people close to him knew Kylo was so good at his job. He got his mother's spirit, to be bold as her and to never give up. He got his father's good looks and the same ability to get out of a sticky situation just like his father. Ben used to help his father on a few runs behind his mother's back. However when Ben was younger, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. He knew he could and do more. That's when he met Snoke.

Snoke was the boss of The First Order. Trading and smuggling weapons, selling drugs, smuggling diamonds and anything they can get their hands on. Snoke took him under his wing and Ben became Kylo Ren a few years later.

Kylo let out a heavy sigh as he stared out the window of the backseat of the BMW. He looked down at his audemars piguet, royal oak chronograph watch. It was almost 3 in the afternoon on October 15. He felt his right eye twitch at the thought of the anniversary of Snoke's death. He shook his head trying to forget Snoke's death. He had a small meeting with Phasma.

He wanted to have a clear mind.

Kylo sat straight up as he fixed his tie trying to look presentable. He just came back from a business trip from Italy not so long ago. He was a bit tired and had only little time to change.

The car turned to the left and he let out a smirk at the sight of the familiar building, Harry's. His chauffeur quickly parked in front and opened the passenger door for Kylo. Getting out of the car, he walked up the red carpet steps and nodded at the doorman who opened the door for him.

The smell of cigars, cigarettes and liquor filled his nose as he walked inside. The room was filled with older men dressed in expensive suits sitting around having a drink. Business women wore fancy suits and dresses as they sat around as well. Laughter and conversations filled the room. He walked up to the hostess who was wearing a very small black dress that showed her long legs and had her very noticeable fake breasts pushed out in the open for everyone to see. She flipped her bleached blonde hair at the sight of Kylo who entered the room.

"Mr. Ren, how are you?" She said batting her eyes. Her eyes looking up and down at him

Kylo wore an all black Armani suit, with a matching black tie. His hair was parted to the side, his dark curls ended just above his shoulders. She looked down at the silver band wedding ring on his left hand. She licked her bottom lip at the silver pinky ring on his right hand. He looked very good. She didn't care that he was married. 

"I'm fine." Kylo answered her in a sharp tone as he looked around the room in search of his friend. He saw Phasma sitting at a round table near the window. Before the bleached blonde hostess can say anything, Kylo walked away.

"Well, I'll be damn. Kylo Ren is that you without a beard." Kylo couldn't help but smile at the tall blonde british woman. He shaved this morning, his face was clean showing his sharp jawline.

"Well you know I got to give some competition to Hux." Kylo teased as she got up from her seat and kissed his cheek.

"Kylo, you know I like my men red." She said with a cheeky smile making him chuckle while he shook his head. They sat down and the waiter came dropping his usual drink.

"How have you been? How's everything in the upper east side?" Kylo asked as he leaned back against his chair and took a sip of his drink. Phasma and Kylo worked together. Phasma was in charge as well as her husband, Artmiage Hux. They were in charged of the upper east side of New York. They sold and dealt with half of the things they smuggled inside New York.

"I'm doing well."

Phasma smiled widely and raised her own glass.

"We tripled our finance." She said making Kylo raise his eyebrows at her.

"Is that so?" He asked, placing his glass down on top of the coaster the waiter placed earlier.

"Well to be honest. It's all thanks to Lil Ren." Kylo chucked at the mention of you, his wife. Your nickname was Lil Ren because you were an exact replica of Kylo Ren some might even say you were a bit meaner than him but Kylo knew you were nothing like him. You were a good person, thoughtful, kind hearted something he never was. Well, he never was until he met you.

"Her idea worked then." Kylo said as he puffed his chest out with pride.

Phasma nodded as she took a cigarette from her gold cigarette case holder out of her purse. She let the cigarette dangle between her thin fingers over the edge of the table. The waiter next to them quickly lit her cigarette.

"Because of Lil Ren, we could retire now." Phasma said jokingly with a gleeful laugh.

"How much?" Kylo asked, looking at her.

"One hundred million fucking dollars." Kylo dropped his mouth.

"In that one shipment?" He asked. Phasma nodded at him as she tapped the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray near the middle of the table.

"Her plan worked, Ren." He let out a smile.

"I thought you knew?" Phasma asked, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I just came back from Italy like four hours ago. She wasn't at the penthouse when I arrived. I texted her. She said she was at the office working on a few things." Kylo said, making Phasma nod as she signaled the waiter to refill their drinks.

Kylo stared at Phasma. He noticed she wasn't looking at him as he spoke about you. He tilted his head to the side and saw she had hid her hands from him and hid them under the table. Her pink glossy lips were pressed together in a thin line. Phasma was smart but Kylo was smarter. Kylo was very observant and because of that he knew when someone was hiding something or telling a lie.

He stood quiet looking at her as the waiter placed their new drinks in front of them.

"Phasma." Kylo said with a harsh tone. Her blue eyes looked up from her drink. She dropped her cigarette inside the ashtray and sighed.

"Yes." Her voice was too uptight. He knew she was hiding something.

"Tell me. Now." She frowned at his words.

Kylo cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his dark hair. She jumped when Kylo moved his chair closer to her. She caught a whiff of his cologne, warm and spice. She looked away from him when his brown eyes stared hard at her. His jaw was clenched as he looked at her.

"I'm not asking you as your boss." He placed his hands on the table.

"I'm asking as a very good friend of yours. Ten years now. The person who helped you through many shit. The person who introduced you to the love of your life." Phasma looked at him at the mention of Hux.

He saw Phasma fidgeting with her rings on her fingers as she looked around the room then at him.

"She asked me not to tell you." Phasma said softly. Kylo frowned. You were never the one to keep secrets, he knew you were very open with him and Kylo was the same with you.

"Remember when Trudgen got those new boys from LA, to help out with our special shipment." Kylo nodded at her. He did remember each shipment had 4 tons of weed in it.

"One of those California boys got very handys with the merchandise and with lil Ren."

Phasma shifted in her seat when Kylo shot her a look. If looks could kill she would be dead on the spot. There would be blood all over her sparkly Gucci dress.

"What did he do to her?" Kylo asked, looking straight at her.

"She just told me that he tried to steal a couple of pounds of merchandise and tried to get very cozy with her. Tried to hold hands with her, asking for her number, and just flirting with her. What all boys do when they are trying to fuck." Phasma told him as she tipped her glass back, finishing in one gulp.

"Where is she now?" Kylo asked, quickly Phasma got her bag hanging from her chair and grabbed her phone. Kylo licked his lips as he saw Phasma checking her messages.

"Home. She and KOR put the boy in the hospital." Kylo snickers as he grabs his glass.

"Which hospital?" He asked, finishing his drink and standing up. Phasma took a deep breath and texted someone quickly.

"St.Peter hospital. Room 36C." Kylo grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and placed a few hundred dollars on the table. Phasma saw how his fingers were trembling a bit as he placed the money on the table. She was a bit scared. He was angry. Kylo remained with a straight face.

"It was really nice seeing you, Phasma. Tell Hux I said hello." He told her with a keen smile.

"Kylo, before you do somethin.."She stopped mid sentence when Kylo raised one of his eyebrows at her.

She clicked her tongue and simply said.

"Don't get caught."

"I never do." He said then walked away.

She waved the waiter for another drink as she watched Kylo walking out of the bar with his head held high and his hands in his pockets. She shook her head when the bimbo hostess tried to talk to Kylo again. He just ignored her as he walked past her through the front doors.

A few men were walking up the steps when they saw Kylo. They quickly got out of his way. They didn't want trouble. His chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for Kylo.

"St. Peter hospital, Michael." Kylo said getting in the car.

"Yes, sir." Michael said as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

Michael looked at the rear view mirror and saw Kylo calling someone. The older man knew what was happening, he's been Kylo's chauffeur since Kylo was a young adult. Snoke had assigned Michael to Kylo. Michael was an older short man with salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes.

Michael stopped at the front of the hospital and looked once more at the rear view mirror. He saw Kylo staring hard at the front door of the hospital.

"Stay in the car. Keep it running. Please." Kylo said looking at him through the rear view mirror. Michael nodded at him.

"Of course, sir." Kylo was about to get out of the car when Michael stopped him.

"You might want these." He told Kylo as he opened the glove department and gave Kylo a pair of black RayBans.

Kylo huffed as he stared at the glasses. He took them and put them on.

"Thanks." Kylo said as he got out of the car and shut it behind him. He walked inside the hospital.

A few nurses stared at the 6'3 man dressed in a black suit walk in. His Louis Vuitton dress shoes walked down the clean hospital floor.

Kylo didn't notice behind him a young nurse was about to stop him from going in the elevator when two older nurses dressed in pink scrubs grabbed the young nurse's arms and tugged her behind the front desk.

They hushed at the girl and told her that the man was Kylo Ren and that she shouldn't stop him unless she wanted to be dead. Kylo was known in most hospitals. Some have seen him walk in the middle of the night or early in the morning. Kylo and his men would come in, they wouldn't say anything mostly because the men that they would kill were horrible. They were better off being dead. Even if it wasn't professional, some nurses and doctors didn't mind.

Kylo didn't say anything or even looked at anyone as he got into the elevator. As he got off the third floor, he passed a few rooms and a few nurses that looked the other way when they saw him.

Kylo stopped when he found the wooden door with 36C printed on it. He looked through the window and saw a young man on the bed. He opened the door and walked inside. Shutting the door quietly behind him and making his way to the window. He pulled the white drapes down. He looked over his shoulders at the sound of the monitor machine beeping. Slowly taking the sunglasses off he walked towards the young man.

The young man groaned in his sleep as he shifted around the hospital bed. Kylo's eyes rank up and down at the young man's state. The young man looked like shit. His nose was completely broken. He had a bruised face, and had a cast on his left arm. Kylo had no doubt in his mind that you were the one to break it. He smirked when he saw the man had a breathing tube in his mouth.

The sound of Kylo's footsteps woke the young man up. The young man's bright blue eyes widened at the man standing near the foot of the bed.

Kylo had his thick arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared down at him. Of course the young man knew who he was. He saw the portrait of Kylo on top of your desk when he was flirting with you every chance he got. The monitor near the young man started to beat quickly. His heart rate was rising. 

"So you know who I am." Kylo said walking to the side of the bed.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." Kylo said with a chuckle leaning forward to catch the young man's chin. He groans in pain as Kylo squeezes his chin with his large fingers. Kylo ripped the cable of the nurse call from the young man's hand. Kylo threw it to the ground as he stared hard at him

"You're lucky that it was my wife and my men that taught you a lesson and not me." Kylo told him harshly, baring his teeth at the young man.

"Trying to steal my shit and trying to get with my wife." Kylo said, shaking his head as he threw the young man's head back against the bed.

"I'm here to finish her lesson." Kylo said as his hands went to the young man's chest. His fingers grazed on the plastic breathing tube. The young man was shaking his head as tears rolled his face. He mumbled to Kylo but Kylo didn't acknowledge it.

The young men let out a horrible gasp when Kylo folded the breath tube in his hand. Kylo growled as the man tried to use his right hand to stop Kylo. Bigger and stronger, Kylo held the young man's arm down the bed pressing his full weight against it. Kylo stared coldly as the young man's face turned red from the lack of oxygen, the veins on the crown of his forehead popped out. As much the young man wanted to breathe from his nose, he couldn't. With one arm in a cast the other is being held under Kylo. He was trapped.

He kicked his feet, the sound of the monitor rapidly beeping as his heart rate was accelerating. Kylo stood there until the young man dropped dead on the bed and shut his eyes. Kylo looked over at the monitor and saw the flatline. He dropped the breathing tube on the dead young man's chest and stood up straight. He tilted his head to the side and looked at him.

Kylo didn't feel any kind of remorse or sadness or anything really after years of killing men and women left and right. He felt nothing. It's been three years since he killed someone. He usually left it for his men to do the killing while he stood on the sidelines. He would sit down and enjoy a cigarette or a drink as he watched his men kicking the shit out of someone. Three years ago he stopped doing the killings when he walked into his bedroom with his suit covered in blood. Specs of blood covered Kylo's face as he walked inside. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you in the bed. You gasped in shock as you saw Kylo in his state. You were engaged at that time with Kylo and he asked you to move in with him.

It was the only time in his life that he actually felt guilty for killing that person that night because it brought tears to your eyes. You weren't sad because of the death of the man but you were sad because you never seen Kylo drenched in blood before. You thought the worst and thought it was Kylo's blood. After many kisses and whispers that he was fine, you calmed down. You asked him to not kill anymore, have someone else do it. You told him that the thought of him getting caught because of it and put to jail would kill you. Kylo promised you that he wouldn't kill anymore. He would have his men do it.

Kylo took a deep breath as he grabbed the Ray Bans from his breast pocket of his suit and put them on again. He didn't look behind at the dead body as he walked out the door. He was feeling a bit guilty that he broke your promise but he knew you would understand. You always understood him, it was one of the many qualities that he loved about you.

You were so fucking understanding with him especially when it came with his job. He entered the elevator and didn't acknowledge the doctor next to him. He heard the doctor clear his throat while the doctor moved to the side giving him some room for his large frame. The elevator dings indicating that the first floor is arriving, the door opens and Kylo walks out.

Michael was relieved when he saw Kylo walking out of the front door, he quickly got out of the car and opened the door for Kylo.

Kylo thanked him and got inside. When Michael got inside the car, Kylo asked him to take him home. The ride was silent and quick. When Michael opened the door for Kylo, he got out and took the RayBan off. He handed it Michael.

"Thank you." Kylo said as Michael took it from his grasp.

"Have a good night, Sir Ren." Michael called out as he shut the door.

Kylo looked over his shoulder as the door man opened the front door.

"You as well, Michael. Get home safe." Kylo said sincerely with a small smile on his face.

You hummed in tune to the song, At Last by Etta James. Her lovely voice echoed throughout the enormous penthouse. You looked over your shoulder to grab the oven mittens from the kitchen counter. You had prepared a large feast for Kylo's arrival. It's been a week since you last saw Kylo. FaceTime and messages were filled in that one week. You opened the oven and carefully took out the golden brown rotisserie chicken. Your stomach rumbled at the smell of dinner. You placed it on the stove to cool down. You grabbed the bowl of salad and the tray of honey roasted carrots to the large glass dining table. You smiled as you looked down at the table. Many dishes were laid out. Some may think it was too much for two people but Kylo has always had a big appetite.

You walked back to the kitchen to take some rice out of the pot. You couldn't help but sway your hips as you sang along with Etta.

Kylo entered the front door and took his jacket off. He smiled at the sound of your voice. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He passed by the red painted walls filled with paintings and frame pictures of you and him.

He dropped his jacket on the black couch in the living room. He looks over to see you in the kitchen. Quickly getting his tie off and placing it on top of the jacket. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow after he removed his silver cufflinks putting them inside the pocket of his jacket.

"At last..My love has come along." He heard you sing as you opened the cabinet door to bring some wine glasses down.

He smiled when he saw you. You wore a black suit pants that curved your ass perfectly. You wore a red long sleeve dress shirt. You had rolled up the sleeves as well. Kylo saw you had gotten his gift he sent you from Italy. The diamond tennis bracelet was around your left wrist. It shined as bright as your engagement ring along with your wedding ring. He saw you were barefooted. He looked down at your white painted toenails, he could help but bit his bottom lip.

You turned around to grab something and he saw you also had gotten his second gift. The small letter K bejeweled with diamonds rested right above your breasts. He saw your black lacy bra peeking through your shirt, you had a few buttons undone showing your cleavage.

"Kylo! Baby! You scared me." You yelled when you looked up and saw your husband a few feet away from staring at you. You smiled as he walked towards you.

"You shaved?" You said looking up at your husband's face.

"Do I look bad?" He asked, walking towards you.

"Never." You told him as he pulled you in for a kiss. You let out a small moan in his mouth as his tongue slips inside your mouth. One hand cupped your cheek as the other laid above your hip. He pulls away with a deep moan and presses a few chaste kisses on your lips.

"I missed you." Kylo whispers, bending over to your height.

"I missed you so much." He said against your lips as you held on to his arms. He presses a kiss against your nose and stands up straight looking down at you.

"I missed you more." You tell him pushing his hair out of his face. Tucking a few strands behind his ears. Your thumb gliding over his scar on the right side of his face.

"How was the trip?" You asked him as he softly pushed you against the counter. He leans against you as he plays with your leather belt around your waist.

"Good. Not as much fun since you weren't there." He pouts playful at you.

"Next time, baby. I had to deal with something at the office." You told him looking up at him getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

"I know, Phasma mentioned it to me."

Kylo had to admit you were good. You didn't show any emotion when he told you this. You just looked up at him happily.

"Yeah, I already took care of everything." You said while unbutton the first few buttons from his dress shirt.

Kylo leaned against you when he felt your lips against his toned bare chest.

'Oh, she's fucking good.' He said to himself as you brought your lips to his sternum. He growls when he feels your tongue on his bare chest.

He knew you were trying to avoid the subject but he also knew it could just be that you were horny just like he was.

"You're quiet." He heard you say pulling your lips away from his chest. You looked up at him.

"I am?" He asked as his hands found their way to your shoulders.

"I'm just a bit tired. Jet lag." You nodded at him.

"I can imagine. Sit down, dinner is ready." You said kissing his chest and pushing him away to grab the wine glasses on the counter. He watched you walk to the table and set them down.

"Sorry, I was late. I went to the hospital." Kylo said, grabbing the bowl of rice from the counter and bringing it to the table. He smiled to himself when he saw you freeze. Your shoulders tensed up as you had your back towards him. When he got near you he looked down at you, you were looking down at the empty china dinner plates.

"Are you hurt?" You asked walking away to the kitchen you didn't make eye contact with him.

"No." Kylo responded, you heard him walking behind you.

You froze when you felt his hands on your waist. You felt the tip of his nose touching your right ear.

" I was visiting a stupid kid." He whispered in your ear.

"Stupid kid?" You asked.

"So fucking stupid. Trying to steal what was ours. Trying to steal someone who I love. Trying to steal what is mine." He said, you quickly turned around and looked up at Kylo. He had a grin on his handsome face.

"Phamsa told you." You said.

"Don't be angry with her. I can be very convincing." He said caging you between his arms as he pushed you against the counter.

"Kylo.."He interrupted you as he shook his head.

"I'm not mad." Kylo said softly.

"I wished you would have told me." He said with a small frown. He saw you were chewing your bottom lip.

"It was something that I could handle. I was going to tell you about him trying to rob the merchandise. I just wasn't going to tell you about the other thing." You said.

He noticed you weren't touching him. He felt a bit bad that he was coming off a bit intimidating, he never wanted to make you feel scared of him. Kylo rose up and grabbed your hands into his large ones.

"You are Y/n Ren." Kylo said looking down at you.

"You deserve all the respect in the world, Y/n. You tell me who isn't respecting you and I'll take care of it. I'm your husband and it's my duty to take care of you. You're mine." Kylo said, as soon he finished his sentence you pulled him down for a kiss.

You pulled away with watery eyes.

"Y/n?!" Kylo whispered as he cradled your face with his hands. He was worrying you were about to cry.

"Did you kill him?" You asked, Kylo bit the inside of cheek at your question.

"Yes." He said nodding at you. He wiped the fallen tears off your cheeks with his thumbs.

You nodded back at him.

"Did anyone see you? Kylo, if you get caught." You said grabbing his wrists.

He shook his head and assured you that no one saw him, he kissed you deeply. Pressing his lips hard against yours.

"Y/n, I know I told you I wasn't going to kill anyone but I had too. He tried to steal from us. He tried to get with you." You nodded at him at his words when he pulled away.

"I know, baby. I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?" Kylo let out a smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you could handle it. Just tell me. Please." He said making you smile as wide as he was.

"Let's eat. It smells really good." Kylo said grabbing the tray of the chicken and walking it to the table. You look over your shoulder as you grab the utensils slowly. He had a smile on his face as he placed the chicken on the table. You were a bit worried that he was going angry. Throughout your marriage you had seen Kylo angry. He never unleashed his anger at you but once in a while if you guys had an argument. He would give you a bit of an attitude. You were sure to throw that attitude right back at him.

Kylo grabbed the large knife and started to cut the chicken into pieces.

"I remember the first time I saw you." You said out loud as you grabbed the bottle of wine on the counter. Kylo looked up at you from the chicken and smiled.

"You were this tall lanky boy wearing a suit that was too big on you." Kylo chuckled at your words as he sat down. Those were his younger days when he was fully starting to work for Snoke.

"You had a brown briefcase in one hand and the other hand you had a rotisserie chicken from Trader Joe's." You said with a laugh as you walked to the table.

Kylo let out a laugh as he placed a few carrots on his plate.

"I always ate an entire chicken before work." Kylo commented.

"The moment I knew I was in love with you was when I asked you if you wanted some of my rotisserie chicken." You smiled at Kylo's words as you gave him a fork.

"I never shared my rotisserie chicken with anyone before." He said to you with a wink.

Kylo watched as you ate dinner. You were talking while he ate, he knew he should have been listening but he couldn't. He kept looking at you. You looked beautiful in front of him.

'This girl. She will be your weakness, Kylo.' Snoke'sloud voice yelled inside of Kylo's head.

"What's wrong?" Kylo looks at you and frowns.

"What?" He said as you took a sip of red wine from the glass.

"You were shaking your head." You said placing your glass on the table and reaching for his hand.

"It's nothing." Kylo said looking down at his food. He could feel you staring at him. He smiles at the gentle squeeze you gave him.

The ring of a notification of Kylo's phone echoed through the room. He removed his hand from your grasp and took his phone from his back pocket. He looks down at that message that Vicrul sent him.

"You're good for tonight."

You chewed slowly your dinner as you looked at Kylo looking down at his phone. You were a bit worried if something had happened at work.

Kylo shuts his phone and looks at you.

"I know what you did. The money." He said with a smile. You shook your head.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" He questioned as his eyes widened.

When you didn't say anything he spoke.

"Vicrul got us in at Hanna City." You look at Kylo.

"What?! Seriously?" Kylo nods at you as you get up from your seat to hug Kylo. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you on his lap.

"Tonight. We're celebrating. Phasma and Hux will be joining us." You smile wide at his words.

"Really?" You whispered leaning against him.

"Really. Really." He says against your cheek.

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear?" You said getting up from his lap and practically skipping to the bedroom. Kylo laughed as he watched you walk to the bedroom. His chest felt heavy as he kept hearing you talking about what dress to wear.

He continued to look at the doorway of the bedroom.

'She's your weakness, boy.' Kylo heard Snoke voice again.

"I know." Kylo whispered to himself as he looked ahead to grab his own glass of wine.

"I fucking know." He said after he finished the glass in one gulp.

Hanna City, the most popular club. Only the exclusive and rich people went there to party. Kylo knew the people there and when they heard Kylo was coming they immediately set up Kylo's VIP selection.

Kylo was standing in the middle of the living room watching a football game with his arms crossed over his chest. The remote of the TV was in his hands. He showered and got dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt with the buttons undone on top. He had a golden chain around his neck.

He was at the moment waiting for you to finish up. He received word that the nightly driver was downstairs waiting.

You were finishing the last touches of your makeup when you heard your phone ring at a new message. You look over to see Phasma apologizing for telling Kylo and she hoped that you would forgive her because she really wants to dance with you. You laughed and texted her, that it's alright. You told her that Vicrul had warned you to tell Kylo the full truth.

'Sooner or later. Big Ren, will know.' Vicrul told you.

You were putting on your red lipstick when you heard Kylo's shouting at the TV.

His favorite team was playing. You rolled your eyes at the shouting Kylo did. You swore that the man thinks the players could hear him through the TV. You stood up straight looking at yourself in the full length mirror in the bedroom.

You wore a black thin strapped dress. You could feel the cool air from the AC against your bare back. The thin straps made an X on your back. You grabbed your black sparkly wristlet and looked at yourself once more. Walking out the bedroom you saw Kylo was still standing and looking at the large plasma screen TV in front of him.

You cleared your throat and Kylo looked over. He did a double take and stared at you.

"Wow." He said as he shut off the tv and threw the remote on the couch.

"Good wow?" You asked, putting your hands on your hips and looking at him.

He looked absolutely breathtaking, his hair was perfectly tousled. The golden chain around his neck made you weak on your knees.

"Very good wow." He said looking up and down at you. You smiled when he turned you around.

"Oh my god." He whispered as he ran his hand down your back.

"I like these." He said tugging on the thin straps on your back.

"And these." He said looking down at your heels.

"This too." He said turning you back to face him.

"Let's go." You laughed as you grabbed his large hand and tugged him to the front door.

Kylo kept you close through the ride to the club. You kept swatting his hands as he tried to spread your legs, wanting to tease you.

You whispered that the limo driver was going to see. Kylo just shook his head as he gave your wet kisses on your bare shoulders.

The limo stopped in front of the club and Kylo helped you out of the car to the large staircase leading up the club. You looked over your shoulder as you saw other people getting out of their cars as well. You felt Kylo place a hand behind your back as both you walked.

"Mr and Mrs. Ren." One of the security guards said with a nod as he unhooked the red velvet rope giving passages to both of you.

Walking in the club the air was warm. Music blasted throughout the club. People dancing with one another. The multi color lights flickering at the beat of the music. You could smell the weed lingering in the air along with cigarettes.

"Come on. I see Phasma." Kylo said close to your ear so you can hear him.

You look over and see Phasma in the VIP section. The tall blonde looking more taller in her heels was dancing her ass off with a glass in her hand.

Passing through Kylo let you in first. Phasma let out a shriek when she saw you. She came hugging you tightly. She looked at you with a bright smile. She was rambling on how exciting the club was.

She said hello to Kylo as he waved a waitress down to get some drinks.

"Where's Hux?" You yelled over the music as two waitresses came to the VIP section with bottles of liquor and a tall bucket of ice with a champagne chilling.

"Here!!" Phasma and you looked behind to see Hux wearing a white dress shirt, navy blue pants. Hux had his red hair a bit tousled. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling brightly as well.

"Y/n!" Hux yelled in a very heavy scottish accent you immediately knew he was a bit lit.

Hux hugged you and bumped his fist with Kylo. Kylo was giving a drink to Phasma as you sat down next to him. Taking your wristlet off and placing it on the large glass table you shifted on the white leather couch.

"Here, baby." Kylo said handing your usual vodka cranberry drink.

You felt him kiss your cheek as he leaned back on the couch to get comfortable. You leaned against him. He had an arm behind your head as he nursed his jack and coke.

"Are they?" Kylo whispered in your ear as you took a hearty gulp from your drink. You looked over at Phasma and Hux sitting next to each other. They were talking among themselves very close. Hux was bumping his nose with Phasma. She giggled as she placed a hand on his leg. Phasma and Hux were a bit private when it came to their relationship. Seeing them now openly in love was kinda the first for you and Kylo.

"High." You said looking at Kylo then at the couple. Hux's eyes were dilated, he was much more relaxed.

"Yes, very much." You said when Phasma looked over her shoulder and wink at you.

"This should be interesting." Kylo said as he chuckled looking at them.

Phasma and Hux doing drugs was nothing new. Kylo and you have even dipped your toes in it. It was free since The First Order dealt with it. Kylo would sniff a line of coke off your tits once in a while.

You would lick the coke off his hard cock. Some nights you would ride him as you smoked a blunt. Kylo would stare up at you with red eyes as you bounced on him.

Kylo loves to shotgun with you while fucking you. His cock deep inside of you as you inhaled the smoke from his mouth.

The four of you raised your glasses for a toast. Kylo looked at you as he talked about you and the wonderful news. Drowning drinks after drinks, Phasma had dragged you to the dance floor. You were dancing with Phasma feeling the drinks in your system.

"Kylo hasn't stopped staring at you." Phasma yelled at you over the loud music. You looked to the VIP section to see Kylo on the couch with a drink in his hand. He had his legs spread out as he stared at you. The neon lights behind him created a halo around him.

Kylo was staring at you as you danced your little heart out. Bodies were pressed against each other at the beat of the music. He was watching you as you sway your hips with Phasma. He felt his dick twitched when you turned around and started to grind against Phasma. You looked so good in the tight black dress. His fingers were aching to touch you. To kiss those lips of yours.

"You want a line?" He looked over at Hux to see Hux cutting a small pile of coke with a card.

Hux had found one of his men selling at the club. As soon as they saw the ginger they gave him a few bags.

"Nah, I'm good." Kylo said, taking a sip from his drink. He looked back at you when Hux looked at him.

"Why? We're celebrating, man." Hux responded then leaned forward to snort the line of coke of the glass table.

"I don't know." Kylo said, placing his glass on the table. He looks up to see you singing with Phasma to the current song playing.

Hux looked over at Phasma and you then looked at Kylo as he wiped his nose.

"Is it because of Snok..."

"No." Kylo said cutting him off. Hux raised his brows at him.

Kylo sighed as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table.

Hux still looked at Kylo as he filled his cup.

"After all these years working with you, being partners and being close friends." Kylo looked over at Hux when he mentioned being friends.

When Kylo met Hux they didn't see eye to eye at all. They would fight like cats and dogs. They always disagreed with each other which would cause Snoke to yell at them.

That was until Snoke had proposed a new idea to Hux and Kylo.

"I know when you are lying." Hux said to Kylo.

Kylo rolled his eyes as he took his jacket off.

"Oh yeah?" Kylo said nodding to Hux as he laid his jacket over the couch.

"Oh yeah." Hux replied then leaned forward for another hit.

'She's your weakness, Kylo. She will make you weak and pathetic.'

Kylo drowned his drink when he heard Snoke once more in his head. He looked once more at you. He couldn't help to smile at you across the room.

"She is." Kylo mumbled.

"What?" Kylo looked away when Hux spoke.

"You good?" Hux said looking at him.

Kylo nodded. "Yeah. Fuck it." Kylo pointed at a line.

"Let me get a line." Hux nodded with a big smile at Kylo words and moved to the other side of the couch giving Kylo space to sit.

Kylo leans with his elbow on his knees. Grabbing the rolled up hundred dollar bill in his large hands he leaned down to snort the line of coke. Kylo grunted as he sat back to wipe his nose. His hair framed his hair as he went down for another line.

Hux sipped on his drink as Kylo continued to snort. Hux watched his wife dancing you.

"The fuck?" Hux growled as he saw two men stepping between you and Phasma.

Kylo looked over at the dance floor and frowned. A tall man who wore a grey jacket placed an arm around you as he spoke at you. Another man was holding Phasma by her hips pulling her closer to him.

Kylo wiped his nose with the back of his hand and rose up. Hux stood up as Kylo walked down the steps to the dance floor, brushing his hair back with his hands.

Kylo was feeling it. His tolerance with coke was so low that he was feeling it already. He just wanted to feel good, he wanted Snoke out of his head. He wanted to spend it with you and celebrate what you did for the company. As he walked towards you he saw you rolling your eyes at the man. You were pushing him away when he quickly pulled you into his chest.

That shit just woke the coked up devil inside of Kylo. Phasma was the first to see Kylo. She looked over his shoulder and saw Hux. Her husband held a sliver gun in his pale hands, she saw Hux cocking his gun as he walked with Kylo.

You glared at the man and his wandering hands. You were dancing with Phasma when you felt an icy cold hand on the back of your bare back. Looking over your shoulder you saw two men joining Phasma and you. He reeked of cheap cologne and his breath smelled something rotten.

"Get your hands off of me." You yelled pushing his hand away from you. He was stronger and taller than you. You gasped when he grabbed your arm tightly.

"Why, pretty lady?" He said in a deep russian accent, he leaned down at you making you wince.

You were about to say something when you saw a hand in front of you grabbing the man's shirt. You saw Kylo pulling the man by the collar of his shirt making him yell.

"Get the fuck away from her." Kylo growled at the men. Kylo was towering over man.

You looked at Phasma and saw Hux was in front of her holding his gun under the other man's jaw.

"Wait! My bad, bruh." The man yelled over the music. Hux sneered as he dug the gun deeper into the man's jaw.

"Baby.." Phasma whispered as she placed a hand on his back. She was a bit worried that Hux would actually kill him. It wasn't the time and place. The club was filled with people.

"I suggest you get the fuck away before I blows your head off." Hux said looking at him then at the man under Kylo's fist.

"Ok! Ok!" The man said as Kylo pushed him away. Hux lowered his gun as he reached for Phasma's hand behind him.

You were about to say something when Hux grabbed Phasma's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"Leave them be." Kylo said walking closer to you. You looked away and placed a hand on Kylo's chest.

"Thank you." You said pulling Kylo down so you can tell him in his ear.

Kylo nodded looking down at you. You stared up at him and raised a brow at him. He was a bit sweaty, his eyes were so dilated and he was breathing heavily.

"Did you?" You asked and he nodded at you.

"You want some?" He asked, not giving you any chance to respond. He quickly took you back to the VIP section.

Your eyes widen at the pile of coke on the table. Kylo grabbed his glass to take a drink.

"I don't think I will." You said softly.

It's been awhile since Kylo had been on drugs. You didn't mind it, he mostly did it when he was stressed about work.

"Why?" He asked, pulling you on top of his lap. He looked up at you, his lips just ghosting over yours.

You hummed and wrapped your arm around his broad shoulder. You tugged on the end of his hair.

"Why?" He asked again in a whisper as he kissed your cheek. His nose gliding over your jaw.

"I just want you to have fun. I'll take care of you while you're high." You told him, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

You felt your heart beat faster as Kylo looked at you with his warm brown eyes. You didn't know if it was the alcohol but his beauty marks that were littered all over his face were glowing on his pale skin. His lips were parted, his lips were plump and pink. Practically begging you to kiss them.

"Oh, baby." Kylo whispered to you, pulling you in for a kiss. He moaned and cupped your face, tugging you closer to him. His tongue fighting for dominance.

You cry out when he pulls away slowly, your bottom lip between his teeth. He looked up at you with hooded eyes as he chewed your lip softly. He let go and brought a hand to your bottom lip.

He grins as he sees the red lipstick stains on your cheeks and chin.

"I want you to be happy too." He said as you brought your hands to his mouth. You laughed wiping the lipstick off his face.

"I am happy." You said then looked over at the dance floor. You still didn't see Phasma and Hux.

You felt Kylo bring his index finger to your mouth. Without a thought you opened your mouth and he brought his large digit into your mouth. Sucking on it, Kylo groans as you gently scrape his finger with your teeth. He pulls away and wipes his wet index finger across the pile of coke on the table.

You watch as he brings his finger up to his mouth and sucks his own finger. Running his finger over his teeth and gums.

"Please." He said looking at you. You nodded at him softly and kissed him. You can feel him pushing the drug in your mouth, you moaned as you played with his tongue with your own. Without even noticing Kylo hand brought a hand on your bare legs. His thumb rubbing circle in your inner tight as you kissed him.

He groans in your mouth as his left hand rises higher up, under your dress. He can feel your warm core. You spread your legs when you felt the cool metal of his watch against your inner thigh. He grins against your lips as he feels your wet pussy over your underwear. He felt the lacy fabric under his touch, pushing the underwear to the side. He moans when he feels the soft hair between your legs.

"Baby." You whined, pulling your lips away and leaning your head against his neck.

"This pussy is wet." He groans as his fingers hit your clit making you jump on his lap. He hiss softly as he used his fingers to spread your pussy lips open, playing and rubbing the hair of your wet cunt.

Kylo absolutely loves hair on your pussy. He loves it, he loves it even more when he's eating you out. The scent of your musk, it would drive him insane. Something in Kylo's brain clicks when he sees you spread out and seeing the hair between your legs. He tells you that you are daddy's big girl and you take daddy's fat cock.

"Kylo." You moan when he slips a finger in your core. You look at him and you see him staring at you in awe.

"People can see us." You said looking over your shoulder to see if anyone was looking.

"What are they going to say?" Kylo told you as he added another finger in you making you whine.

"Look at that pretty little whore on her daddy's lap. Such a pretty little whore with her legs open for daddy." Kylo said as he fucked you with his fingers. His thumb rubbing your throbbing clit.

You felt the moment the coke hit you. You were gushing over his fingers. The scent of whiskey and his leather cologne hit you. You felt the warmth start at your pussy run through your body. Your ears started to heat up and have a little ring to it. Your hips were swaying at the song that just started to play. You felt Kylo's hooking his fingers to tap your g-spot.

"Fuckk." You cry jumping against his hand making him groan.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me baby." Kylo said biting on your shoulder as he held you tight. You gripped his shirt with one hand while you held on his knee with the other.

"Fucking so beautiful, baby." Kylo growled as your pussy started to quiver around him.

"Can't wait to fuck you." Kylo said biting on the strapping over your shoulder.

"Please. Please. Fuck me." You said throwing your head back and you felt your orgasm coming.

Kylo bit his bottom lip as he felt your pussy tighten up around his fingers and he felt it when you came. Your juices coated his fingers as he slid out of you. You lean against him with a sigh, smiling at him.

Kylo let's out a laugh as he sucks his fingers moaning at the taste of your cum.

"So tasty." He said, pulling his clean fingers out of his mouth. He leans back when he feels your hands on his hard cock.

"I want to taste you too. I want you to fuck me, Kylo." You tell him kissing his neck.

"As much I want to fuck you here." Kylo said feeling your lips on his neck. He thought of the idea of you on your back on the couch, legs over his shoulders and him fucking deep and fast into you crossed his mind.

He could imagine the people around him looking at him as he fucked you.

"People will see. People will see daddy's little slut pussy." You said making him growl. As much he liked the idea of showing people who you belong, he didn't like people seeing your beautiful naked body.

"Let's go." Kylo said, helping you stand up. He grabs your wristlet and his jacket over the couch. He held your hand as you walked down the steps, with inlaced fingers. Trying to get past the crowd, Kylo sees Hux and Phasma coming out of a back room.

Kylo shook his head with a smile. Phasma was holding hands with Hux with a smile on her face. Their hair was all over the place. Hux had purple lipstick all over his chest and his shirt. Hux had a smile on his face matching with his wife.

Kylo looked away when he felt someone was looking at him. He looked to his right and saw someone from across the room smiling at him. He froze in the middle of a sea of people. He saw Snoke. The older man with pure white hair and a sinister smile on his face made Kylo hold his breath. He felt you tugging on his hand but he stood still in shock. Snoke was in one of the VIP sections, he held a glass in his hand. Two other girls were dancing half naked in front of them.

Kylo saw Snoke had half of his face burned. He was disfigured. Kylo felt his blood run cold.

He was supposed to be dead. Kylo killed him. Burned him in one of his own warehouses.

"Baby." Kylo looked away when he heard you.

"Are you ok?" You asked him yelling over the loud music. Kylo looked to his right once more and saw Snoke was gone. He saw a girl sitting on the leather chair laughing and drinking with the other two girls in front of her. Snoke wasn't there.

Kylo shook his head and looked down.

"I think it's the heat." Kylo yelled, tugging you out of the crowd. You watched Kylo as both of you made it to the front door. Kylo still holding on your wristlet, he grabbed his jacket and placed it over you to keep you warm from the chilly weather of the night. The security guards opened the door and unhooked the velvet rope. They didn't say anything when they saw Kylo with lipstick smeared all over his face and neck they didn't even bat an eye when they saw you.

Kylo felt better when the cold air hit him. He felt himself cooling down as he walked down the steps holding you so you wouldn't fall down. He saw the limo driving in front and the chauffeur came out to open the back door for Kylo and you. He tipped his hat at you.

Kylo was about to go in when he looked at the chauffeur.

"Take the long way home." Kylo said and the chauffeur nodded and waited for Kylo to get in to close the door.

You sighed as you leaned back on the leather seat. The lights in the limo were dimmed down. The window next to you was a bit rolled down letting the air in. You looked over and saw Kylo staring out the window, looking at the front doors intensively.

You frowned and grabbed his hand that was on his knee.

"What's wrong?" You asked as you felt the limo moving.

Kylo looked over and shook his head.

"You know you can tell me." You said frowning when you felt his fingers were shaking.

"I saw Snoke." He said as he looked out the window until the club was away from his sight. He looked ahead. He felt you squeeze his hand.

"He's dead." You statement loudly making Kylo look at you.

"He's dead." You said once more looking up at him.

"He's not here anymore. He's gone. You probably are just having a bad high, baby." You said pulling him closer to you. Kylo shifted to you. You were touching his face softly and telling him the same thing over and over.

"It's ok. We are going to get home and get some sleep." You said looking at him.

You knew what Kylo needed was sleep. He was running himself thin, he just arrived back to the states a few hours again and you knew he hadn't had a good sleep for a week since you weren't there with him. He just killed some kid in the hospital. He was tipsy and coked up.

"Yeah. You're right." Kylo said with a nod making you smile softly at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to you. He wanted you to have a good night. He didn't expect to get a bad high and ruin the night. He was upset with that man trying to make a move on you and Phasma and he was upset that he got himself worked up because he thought he saw Snoke.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." You told him sincerely.

"I had a good time." You told him with a smile. He smiled as he tried to wipe the lipstick off your chin.

"Yeah?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I got lit, danced my ass off and I came all over this guy with these massive hands." You told him, making him laugh as you showed him. Expanding your hands all the way out.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he saw you grinning.

"Yup, this tall, handsome man. He grabbed me and put me on his lap. Spread my legs open. Like this." You told him then spread your legs bumping your right leg against Kylo's leg.

"He fucked me with his fingers. I came all over his hand in the middle of the club. I'm sure people saw me. They saw a dirty little whore on her daddy's lap." You whispered up to him making him exhale heavily through his nose. Kylo ran his fingers over your right thigh. He looked up at the buttons near his head. Pressing the a red button, the partition started to rise up closing the window. You looked at Kylo and grinned.

"You looked so beautiful cumming." Kylo told you as he leaned down to kiss you.

Finally having the privacy, Kylo did what he was craving to do. You laughed when Kylo shifted you into the middle of the seats. He kneels down to the carpet floor of the limo and moves between your legs. Giggling, you felt him pushing your dress over your hips. Tugging your underwear down your legs. He groans and kisses your inner thighs. He grips your ankles, playful pulling on the straps of your heels.

"Let me see this pussy." He says pulling your legs apart, you lift your legs up holding them close to you.

You feel his hot breath on your cunt. He gives a fat lick on your pussy. Humming at the taste of your cum from before. You dropped your mouth open as he continued to lick you like a lollipop. His nose bumping against your clit, his tongue deep inside of you.

"Kylo!" You cry out as you tug on his hair.

He looks up at you and grins. Giving your clit a little lap.

"Look at you." He said raising up and placing his hands on the back of your thighs. His eyes looked down and saw the small scar on your stomach. Without you noticing he was looking at your scar, you opened your legs wider, holding your legs up. Your knees pressing against your stomach and chest making his eyes widen.

"Y/n." He moans as he unbuckles his belt looking at you, his eyes ranking down to your dripping cunt.

You moan the moment you feel his hot cock on your cunt. He slides between your dripping folds. His fat head bumping against your clit. He throws his head back when he feels you were practically drenching him.

"Please." He heard you begs as you looked down at the sight. His meaty cock sliding in and out of your lips. It's been too long since you haven't been him. Your cunt was aching, craving for him.

Kylo lets out a groan and looks back at you. You let out a moan when he tugged you closer to the edge of the seats. He looks down at your cunt and gives a few light slaps with his cock. The wet slaps are heard loudly and you were moaning at it.

"Fuckkk." He groans when he slips inside of you. He feels you being stretched around him. It's been too long, should be a goddamn sin.

He can't help to look down at you. Your pussy stuffed all the way, your lips wide and drooling around him. He looks at your face and he moans thinking he might cum by just looking your face.

Your mouth was dropped, face flushed. Your eyes were wide as you looked up at him. He stared at you when he filled you to the hit. He moans when you whined at him.

"You are such a good girl." Kylo tells you as he leans forward making you moan at the extra weight on your legs.

"You know that, baby?" Kylo whispered as he thrust slowly into you making you moan as you feel him so close to him. Your clit touched his happy trail. You drooled at the feeling of his hair rubbing against your clit.

"Yes." You said in a soft voice as he thrust into again.

"You like having this pussy stretch by daddy?" He asked as he gave you a hard thrust making you cry out. He hit you again deep inside making you bounce against the seat.

You let your hands go and grab on to his shoulders. Your legs fell on his upper arm. Kylo tugs on the leather seats at the new position. You nod at his question. He fucks you hard as you held on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" You cry out as you tug on his golden chain. His face was red, the veins on his neck appeared as he fucked your harder and quickly.

He kisses you to drown your moans, he knew you couldn't keep quiet. He was having such a hard time to do the same. He couldn't help it. Your pussy was too good. You were feeling the leather burn on your back with each thrusts he gave you.

"Daddyy!" You moaned again, making him grunt as he gives you a sharp thrust. You felt it. You felt the head of his fat cock tap your cervix and the image of you filled with his cum, dripping down on the leather seat made you clench around him.

"What you want, baby?" He said as he leans down to pull your dress. You cry out when you hear the fabric of your dress rip.

You moan loudly when you feel his tongue licking your nipples.

"Cum." You said crying out as he pulls your nipple with his teeth.

"Cum?" He said as he hit you one more hard thrusts tapping that sweet spot inside of you. You go cross eye for a moment. He stopped fucking you. He didn't notice he raised your leg. You looked up at him when he cursed loudly. You see his large fingers trying to undone the straps of your heels.

You moaned when you felt his warm hands on your feet. The sound of one of your heels clanked behind him.

You clenched around him when you felt his mouth on the side of your foot.

"Oh my god." Kylo yells as he kisses your foot. Kissing your heel then your ankles. His hands on your toes as he pressed wet kisses on your ankles.

"You want cum?" He asked you against your ankle. You nodded at him as you felt him twitched inside of you.

"Use your words. You're a big girl, baby." He said pulling your leg on his shoulder.

"Use your big girl words." He tells you as he drop his other hand down to your sopping pussy.

"I want to cum." He nods at you.

"And I want you to cum inside of me! Daddy, please cum inside of me! Fill me up." Kylo liked that more. He leans to grab your shoulder and pushes towards him making you cry out.

"Fill me!"

Kylo groans and fucks you until your moaning loudly. His thick tights slamming against you. You look up to see him, looking at you. The moment you came was when Kylo moved his hand from your shoulder and held your thoart. Kylo felt it, you were so tight around, he could see your juices leaking around him down your ass to the leather seat.

He would lying if he said he didn't see stars when he came. He lets out a groan and drops your leg from his shoulder and leans down to grab the leather seat above you. Moaning as he lifts your bottom half as he cums deep inside of you.

"Fuck! Fuck!" You cry out as you shut your eyes, you feel Kylo tugging your ass closer to him. He wanted you to take every drop of cum inside of you. He didn't want any of it to go to waste.

"Shit!" He moans he softly drops your lower half down and leans down to kiss you. Moaning in his mouth you feel him his soft cock sliding out of you.

For his favorite part, to watch you. You let out a smile and take a deep breath. You spread your legs and whined when your fingers touch your drenched pussy. Pouting, you looked up at him. Kylo staring down at you as his chest rose up and down.

"It's so good, daddy. Thank you." You said rubbing his cum around your clit. Moaning at the sensitivity on your cunt after a huge orgasm.

Kylo grins when you give a little slap on your cilt with his cum. His ears rings with the sound of the wet little slaps. He sees the thick white cum dripping out of you.

Kylo looks over out the window to see the car had just stopped in front of the penthouse. He looks down and see you were also looking out of the window.

"Fuck." You said with a laugh as you relaxed against the seats.

"I love you." Kylo said out of breath as he went down for a kiss. His hands cupping your face as he kissed you deeply. Kylo felt sleep coming to him. He knew the moment he goes up those steps to the bedroom, he will be out like light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found himself on his knees. He couldn't feel the right side of his face. Snoke stood in front of him holding a bloody knife.

Kylo whimpered as he looked up at Snoke. The old man raised his knife and pointed at Kylo.

"I did this so you can remember me. A reminder to stop being WEAK!" Snoke yelled down at Kylo. Kylo can feel the blood for the wound on his face. His arms were tied behind his back with a white plastic zip tie. He was starting to lose feeling on his legs from kneeling for such a long time.

"You think I wouldn't find out!" Snoke said walking away from Kylo. The older man stared hard at his appearance.

"Years wasted on you. You could have been better, stronger, richer but you wasted on asking that girl to marry you." Snoke said, shaking his head in anger.

"I love her." Kylo said, causing Snoke to laugh out loud. He looked over his shoulder at Kylo and nodded.

"I thought you would say that." Snoke said as he snapped his fingers loudly.

Merging from the darkness of the warehouse, Kylo saw you being dragged by one of Snoke's men. You were crying and punching on the man's arm but it was no use. The man threw you to the ground near Snoke.

"Snoke, don't you even dare. I swear to fucking god!" Kylo yelled when Snoke walked towards you.

You looked at Kylo across the warehouse.

"Kylo!" You yelled when you saw him on the ground, blood pouring out of the large gash on his right side of his face. 

You screamed when Snoke grabbed you by the shirt and pushed you a few feet away from Kylo. Snoke grunted when he pulled up to your knees and grabbed the back of your shirt. You froze when you felt the cold metal of his knife.

"SNOKE! PLEASE!" Kylo cried as he saw Snoke holding the knife at your throat. Kylo yelled as he tried to rip the zip ties behind his back. He felt the plastic piercing through his wrists.

"I will show you that there is no love. Love does not exist." Snoke said as he pulled a gun from his back and aimed it at your head.

You yelled and looked at Kylo.

"I'll let you go if you killed him, darling. Or kill yourself and I'll let him go." Snoke said looking down at you. You stared at Snoke with tears running down your face. You looked over at Kylo then at Snoke. You nodded at him.

"You promise?" You asked Snoke who smiled widely at you then at Kylo.

Kylo's face dropped a bit, he lost his sight on his right eye from the blood.

"You promise to let him go!" You cried at Snoke when Snoke didn't respond. Snoke frowned as he looked at you.

"Y/N! NO!" Kylo yelled as he heard you as well. You looked at Kylo and cried.

"I love you." You told him, making Snoke look at Kylo then at you. Kylo gritted his teeth as he pulled on the restraints. He cried when he felt the plastic cutting though his skin. He looked up and saw Snoke handing you the gun.

"You would die for him?" Snoke asked you. You looked away from Snoke and placed your hands on your lap.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Kylo shook his head as he stared at you.

"Take it." Snoke said, giving you the gun. Still holding the knife by your throat. You raised the gun with a shaky hand and placed it against the side of your forehead.

Some may think why would you kill yourself for him. Snoke didn't know why and you knew that just by the look of his face. Snoke didn't know why you were about to kill yourself for Kylo. He didn't know that Kylo was the love of your life, your best friend. Snoke may have known Kylo but you knew more. You were the one to hold Kylo at night, you were there by his side when he arrived home from work. You were the one to clean his bruised and bloodied knuckles. You were the one that he shared talks and laughter with him. You were the one that Kylo whispered to at night.

He whispered how he wished he would have met you before meeting Snoke. He asked you late at night, coke out of his mind or wasted because it was the only time Kylo showed you his real and his self conscious emotions. He did because he wouldn't be able to handle the rejection from you if he was sober. He asked you late at night if you would ever love Ben Solo just as you come to love Kylo Ren. Just as always, you would tell him. Yes.

"Do it." Snoke yelled as you held a finger over the trigger.

"NO!" Kylo yelled at you as you pulled the trigger. The shot rang out echoing in the warehouse. Your body fell right in front of Kylo who cried.

Kylo shot up in his bed with sweat covering his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the bedroom. He looked over at the nightstand by his side and saw it was 5 in the morning. He looked to the left side and saw you weren't in bed.

"Y/n!" Kylo yelled, throwing the blanket to the ground and getting out of bed. He found himself in grey sweats.

"In here!" he heard you yell in the bathroom. He ran through the room to the bathroom and looked inside.

There you were. Alive.

You were in the tub, foamed bubbles inside the lukewarm water. A few candles were lit around you. The lights of the bathroom were dimmed and you had the large window near the tub, a bit open letting the cool morning air inside the room. You looked over at the door and frowned when you saw Kylo standing there breathing heavily, his eyes filled with tears. His lips into a pout as he was at the verge of a full mental breakdown. He wore a pair of grey sweat you had him put on when you came home from the club. His damp hair from his nightmare sweat hangs over his face as a curtain. His hands held his body weight on the door frame.

"Baby?" You asked him. After the club and coming home you helped a sleepy Kylo into a pair of sweats. He quickly fell to sleep when his head hit the pillow. You couldn't sleep. You didn't know why sleep wouldn't come to you. You grabbed one of Kylo's old shirts and went to the kitchen to make tea. You could still feel the coke in your system as you make tea to help you sleep. You couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. You drank your tea as you looked through your phone, answering Phasma's text messages. You smiled down as you saw her responded.

Hux had taken her to the backroom and fucked her. They both made it home safe and sound. You finished your tea and decided to take a bubble bath in hope to get you sleepy.

You were about to stand up in the tub, putting your hands on the edge of the tub to get up. Kylo walked inside and got inside the tub. Ignoring your questions, he didn't care that he got his sweat wet. Both of you stood in the middle of the tub, he hugged you as he laid his head on top of your head. He held you naked and wet close to his bare chest. You wrapped your arms around his torso. You shut your eyes tightly as you heard him cry above you.

"You died." He said after a moment when his cries died out.

"You died." he repeated looking down at you. Opening your eyes to look up at him, you saw him with red eyes.

"I'm here. Here with you." You told him, releasing him to cup his face in your hands.

"I'm here with you. We are ok." You told him, making him nod. Standing there for a few moments, enjoying each other's body. You don't move until Kylo moves first. 

You stared out the window of the bathroom letting Kylo have all the time he needed. You knew he needed to hold you. He relieved a memory that ended in a horrible nightmare. You died in his dreams but you didn't die in real life.

You shot yourself four years ago in the middle of that warehouse. You shot yourself to protect Kylo.

You pulled the trigger just as Kylo ripped the zip ties, crying out because you just shot yourself. He fell on the ground and looked up and saw you stood kneel there with your eyes closed. The bullet was blank and Snoke stood there with a frown.

Kylo was quick on his feet when Snoke raised his knife to take your life with his own hands. Ignoring the pain from his face and his wrists. He ran and watched as you tried to get away but Snoke had pushed you to the ground and slammed the knife down on your stomach.

Kylo pushed Snoke to the ground and his bloody hands found their way to the old man's neck. Snoke gasped as Kylo sat above him pressing his full weight on Snoke's neck. Kylo heard Snoke's man yell and raised his gun as he walked inside the warehouse.

Another shot was rang and Kylo saw the man fall to the ground, behind him stood the KOR. They were there. They saved Kylo from being killed. Kylo yelled for the KOR to take you to the hospital. Vuricul was the one that carried you to the car, the last thing you saw before losing consciousness was Kylo standing in front of the burning warehouse. Ushar and Cardo stood next to him holding each a gallon of gasoline.

You woke in the hospital bed about a week later and saw Kylo sitting on the chair near you. His wrist wrapped with bandages, he had large bandages on his right cheek down under his clothes. You saw the stitches on his forehead. He wore casual clothes and was asleep in the chair. Kylo woke up when he heard you coughing, he saw you were awake and he stood up to see you. Both of you stood in the hospital room as the KOR stood outside guarding the door.

The gun Snoke handed to you was filled with blanks. Snoke had hoped to show Kylo that you would have killed him to save yourself. Snoke hoped by doing that, Kylo would realize that you didn't love him.

Snoke never would have thought that you would be willing to take your own life for Kylo but you did because you love him.


End file.
